Uvin
History The nation of Uvin was founded on Febuary 8, 2006 on a small island somewhere inbetween Aulstralia and Hawaii. It's first city(and now capital city) was called Paradise city for its plentiful amounts of fish and lumber, these items were then used to gain Uvin some money to begin construction on expansion. Soon after its founding Uvin was unprovokingly attacked by another small nation, the resulting carnage tarnished Uvin and sent its' economy into a tail spin. Luckily, the other nation was also battered after some days of fighting and they eventually came to a cease fire. Ever since then, the nation of Uvin has enjoyed peace and relaxation from conflict to coordinate its military forces and begin looking into other ways to expand itself. Government Uvin is lead by Alvalar for his entire life, taking care of just about everything that has to do with Uvin. But every three years an election is held to determine who will represent each of Uvins' districts which hold a little bit of influence on the decisions that Alvalar makes, then every six years there are elections for who will be on the council's for the next six years, the councils debate over their respective divisions and forward their recommendations to Alvalar who then decides on what to do. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons dna is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but it is still called dollars. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify that you are you. Geography The natin of Uvin although quite small holds four major cities, Paradise city, Angelic sanctuary, Port city, and Ruxon. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, most have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. Paradise City Paradise city is a large symmetrical city that is Uvins' captial, it's main export is still the fish and lumber that it produced back when Uvin was first created. After the creation of Uvin Alvalar decided that they needed a symmetrical city so that when expanding they would know what to do. Now the city expands far beyond it's original island by using sand and dirt to create it's own islands and to expand upon the original island. Sites to see in Paradise City -In the center of the city is the Government building which houses Alvalars' stasis chamber, the houses and chambers for the district representitives and council members -To the north of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon is the harbor in which the fisherman go out, there are also many whale watching buisness that use the harbor to exit into the ocean -In the southeast of the city is the Paradise City Marine College(PCMC) that deals exclusivly in Marine related work including Marine biology and Marine engine repair among them Angelic Sanctuary Angelic sanctuary is the smallest of the major cities in Uvin, it's sole purpose is to further Uvins' reach into space. Angelic sanctuary is a medium island that houses people and the control room and has a small island about 5 miles aways that is the launchpad. Although the lauchpad has only shot test drones into the atmosphere, Alvalar hopes that one day Uvin will be able to release a satillite for easier communication between Uvin. Sites to see in Angelic Sanctuary -The angels outside of Angelic Sanctuary are a good tourist attraction -The Uvin space museum is dedicated to all that Uvin has learned from our trips so far Port City Port City is the industrial Powerhouse in Uvin it produces about 60% of what Uvin consumes, everything from toliet paper to electronics. Although like the rest of Uvin, in that it has a really low crime rate Port city suffers a pollution backlash from all the smog. Sites to see in Port City -Annex industrial complex is the leading producer of self defense technologys and weapon systems, guest passes are available from the guard house Ruxon Ruxon is the second smallest city but it is a very intelligent it contains almost all of Uvins colleges. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Uvin. Another thing to note is the 'library' which is actually just a large amount of servers that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Ruxon -In the north of Ruxon is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the northwest is The Aeronautical University Located next to Ruxon Airport -The 'Library' is in the southeast and is alwasys open -To prevent confusion the actual Ruxon Library is Northwest Allied Countries These are Countries that Uvin has Trading relations with and would not hesitate to help if it could. Sedar, ruled by Celton Stangerites, ruled by Stanger Bonabo, ruled by Kranren The World State, ruled by Aldous Huxley Category: Nations